Endurance
by Redhead98
Summary: Robin and KF get into a disagreement over song choices so decide to torture each other with songs the other one hates. But when Artemis gets involved, the two trolls do what they do best. Funny, No slash.


The team was hanging out in the TV room, winding down after a (not so) quiet mission. Artemis was laying on her stomach on the floor, examining her arrows. Kaldur was using his water bearers to make different shapes and sculptures out of water, much to M'gann's delight. She was sitting next to Connor, while Robin was alone on the other couch, swiftly typing away on his laptop with earbuds plugged into his phone. Walking in from the kitchen, Wally plopped down right next to him, completely eliminating all elbow room for Robin on that side. Shooting him an annoyed look, Robin began to scoot over to regain his elbow room when Wally said,

"Nuh uh, share," and proceeded to grab one of Robin's earbuds, sticking it in his ear. For a minute he sat there; eating cheetos, slightly nodding his head to the music only he and Robin could hear, and idly watching Robin's computer screen, when he grabbed the phone, apparently switching the song.

"Don't switch it, I like this one," Robin said, breaking his concentration on typing.

"Well it's too slow, and you listen to it _all the time_, so I get to choose one." Wally replied, scrolling through the songs on Robin's phone, finally picking one.

"No way. I'm not listening to this." Robin made a grabbing movement for the device, but Wally, held it out of reach in an instant, earning his a glare.

"I choose one, then you choose one; its fair." Wally said, waiting him to agree.

"...fine."

A few minutes went by, Artemis now checking over her quiver, and Kaldur deciding to read a book while M'gann watched actual tv instead of static with Connor.

"My turn," Robin declared, taking the phone from Wally. He chose his song, one that would intentionally annoy Wally, because it was slow, and so extremely long.

"Duuuuude" Wally whined, "Come on."

"Rules are rules, Wally, its my turn." Robin said, smirking. How he enjoyed Wally's 8 minutes of agony, listening to Bye Bye Miss American Pie. Robin personally loved the song, because his Dad would play it all the time on his guitar when he was alive, before the...accident.

Eventually it was Wally's turn, and they kept alternating, sometimes choosing songs just to annoy the other one, and other times just picking a song they genuinely loved. Like when Robin chose Catch My Breath, by Kelly Clarkson.

"Quit fidgeting, you're pulling out my earbud." Robin reproachfully told Wally.

"There's a knot, when did that happen?" Wally asked, picking at the knot in the earbuds' wire.

"Quiet! This is my favorite song,"

"Hang on,"

"Quit tugging!"

"I'm untangling it!"

"Youre just making it worse!"

"Well if you'd stop complaining I'd be done by now,"

"Great, the song's over. I get to play it again." Robin said.

"No replays, its against the rules," Wally stated. He then chose his song, which caused Robin to complain,

"Wally, this is a dirty song! Do a different one." these comments made Artemis raise her eyebrows and glance at them, and for the first time since the bickering began, she was curious as to what they were listening to.

"I like her." Wally said, and didn't change it. Robin's expression was far from happy.

"You do realize, _this_ means war."

"Bring it, birdie" Wally told him,

On Robin's turns, he played Frank Sinatra, Train, Classic rock from the 70's, and worst of all for Wally...Beethoven. On Wally's turns, he played Kesha, Katy Perry, Fergy, Britney Spears, and songs like Oh No! and Run Devil Run. Both were ready to pull their hair out, but neither would crack. Artemis had a vague idea as to what some of the songs were, because to further taunt Robin, Wally would sing along with the chorus, or perhaps the best lines of songs like Womanizer, Die Young, Timber, etc. It was very entertaining to watch actually, for Robin would clench his jaw, Wally would hold his head as if in pain, Robin would mutter in a foreign language what she assumed were swear words, Wally would hit his forehead with his hands, Robin would clench his fists and tap his foot, and it went on and on, getting worse with every song. She had finally had enough, though, when Wally let out a 'gah'! and punched Robin in the shoulder, which only caused Robin to laugh. (Robin was playing Frank Sinatra, All of Me, the supreme torture for the speedster.) They were starting irritate her, so she got up, jerked out their earbuds, and said,

"Number 1, you are irritating me. Badly. Number 2, you'd better stop before we have to lock you in a mental institution. Number 3, call it a draw, or I will get Canary. And finally, Number 4. You two can go bicker like an old married couple somewhere else, because unlike you, we are all trying to relax. We clear on this?"

Robin and Wally looked at each other, and seemed to have a silent conversation for about 15 seconds. They apparently came to a silent conclusion.

"We clear?" she asked again

Robin looked at her and said with a smirk, "Crystal." As if on cue, they both vaulted off the couch and disappeared from the room. Hoping that was that was the end of it, she settled herself on the previously occupied couch, and began to watch the tv. However, 5 Minutes later, everyone gave a start as "Can't touch this" blared across their sound system, making anything else unable to be heard. No matter what they did for several minutes, during which Call Me Maybe and Bad Day played, they couldn't get it to turn off. Admitting defeat, they figured they would have to wait it out.

After Bad Day, Everybody Loves Me rang across the speakers, followed by Happy, Miss Independent, One Way or Another, Take it Easy, Walk Away, Wanted Dead or Alive, and finally, Bye Bye Bye. Artemis could tell that each song title was meant to taunt her, and if she were honest they annoyed her greatly, but she yelled to the ceiling anyway,

"Is that all you got?", to which the pair apparently took as a challenge, for the next thing heard across the speakers was Be Prepared from The Lion King, and after that Poor Unfortunate Souls, and for the grand finale...

"Cruella De Ville, Cruella de Vil

If she doesn't scare you..."

Artemis sunk back into the couch, admitting defeat.

"Well played, twerps, well played."


End file.
